Field
This invention relates generally to the field of adjustable beds and more particularly to a structure for the frame of an articulating bed having an extruded support frame with integral elements for bolster attachment and articulating elements support engagement.
Description of the Related Art
Articulating beds are becoming increasingly popular and are being produced in a number of sizes and styles. Assembled wood and/or metal frames are typically employed to support the articulating elements of the bed. Varying frame sizes for twin, queen, king, super king and separated king beds are required and typically must be individually tooled for fabrication resulting in numerous part numbers. Welding or heavy mechanical fasteners are required for assembly and the weight of the assembled bed may be significant.
It is therefore desirable to provide a frame for an articulating bed which is easily fabricated with minimal tooling, use of simple fasteners and reduction of separate part number assembly elements.